<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ближайшие часов двенадцать by VODKATINI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343691">ближайшие часов двенадцать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODKATINI/pseuds/VODKATINI'>VODKATINI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Устоявшиеся отношения, Юмор</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODKATINI/pseuds/VODKATINI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Просмотр телевизора, когда Пьетро лезет посидеть на коленях, всегда заканчивается одинаково, если они давно не проводили время вместе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ближайшие часов двенадцать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просмотр телевизора, когда Пьетро лезет посидеть на коленях, всегда заканчивается одинаково, если они давно не проводили время вместе. Так что сегодня он весь такой чистенький и свежий, прижимается спиной к Логановой груди и пахнет его любимым гелем для душа.</p><p>Ну, сейчас начнётся. </p><p>- Пьетро. Прекрати ёрзать.<br/>
- Что такое? Тебе не нравится? </p><p>Логан хватается за вертлявые бёдра, но Пьетро берёт его ладонь и сразу тянет под резинку своих шорт. </p><p>Росомаха ухмыляется - на мальчишке нет белья. </p><p>- Ну, надо же. Совсем стыд потерял?<br/>
- Я его и не находил ни разу.<br/>
- И то правда. Неужели это всё для меня?<br/>
- Ага-а.<br/>
- Скучал небось?<br/>
- О, да. Очень скучал.<br/>
- По мне или по моему члену?<br/>
- По члену, конечно. Он-то не курит в постели.<br/>
- Наглец. </p><p>Логан легонько шлепает бледное бедро. Пьетро в его руках сладко вздрагивает и плотнее притирается задницей.<br/>
Вообще-то, там сейчас крутят что-то интересное, Логан даже хотел нормально посмотреть, но разве Максимофф позволит обращать внимание на что-то, кроме себя?</p><p>- Ло-о-о-оган. Ну, давай. Ты чего. </p><p>Пьетро зовёт так ласково, и так профессионально при этом проезжается туда-сюда по его самообладанию, что отказать невозможно. Но это не значит, что всё будет так, как захочет Пьетро. </p><p>Логан знает, что тот терпеть не может ходьбу вокруг да около, все эти излишне растянутые предварительные ласки его раздражают – вынь да положь ему всё и сразу. Поэтому Логан с большим удовольствием никуда не торопится, а особенно неспешна становится ладонь у Пьетро между ног. Чего уж там, его просто трогать уже приятно, Логан обожает ощущение его упругой кожи и от природы выносливого, крепкого тела под своими ладонями.<br/>
А ещё запах. Запах этого парнишки действует на Росомаху почти что как наркотик, он никогда не сможет его описать, никогда не сможет его забыть и никогда им не надышится. </p><p>- Ло-о-оган. Ну, пожалуйста. </p><p>И пяти минут не прошло. </p><p>Как бы Максимофф ни старался, он не может выдержать неторопливую прелюдию – ему нужен Логан сейчас, как можно больше и как можно глубже. </p><p>- Логан. Пожалуйста.<br/>
- «Пожалуйста» что?<br/>
- Ты сам знаешь что.<br/>
- Нет, не знаю. Я вообще, вон, кино смотрю.<br/>
- Логан!</p><p>Незаметное взгляду мгновение – и Пьетро уже сидит к нему лицом, недовольный и с розовыми щеками. Шорты исчезли. А свои руки Росомаха находит на его ягодицах. </p><p>- Так понятнее? </p><p>«Какой же ты красивый, Пьетро», думает Логан. Со своими черными глазами, волосами будто серебро и невыносимым ртом – красивый. Весь красивый. И весь только для Логана. Особенно вот такой – заведённый и без шорт. </p><p>- Иди сюда.<br/>
- Вот так бы сразу. </p><p>Если бы у Логана спросили, нравится ли ему целовать Пьетро, он бы не сознался, но Максимоффу это и не нужно – он и так всё знает. Он обнимает Логана за шею, зарывается в волосы и отдаётся поцелую полностью, вкладывает в него все чувства, о которых так редко говорит. Но и Логану лишних слов не требуется - он тоже давно всё знает. </p><p>- Пьетро, подсоби. </p><p>И он без слов всё понимает: ширинка расстегнулась будто сама собой, и вот юркие пальчики по-хозяйски оглаживают гордо стоящий член. </p><p>А дальше Пьетро даже просить не нужно – он устраивается поудобнее и плавно, явно красуясь, принимает в себя Логана до самого основания. </p><p>Прости, Боже, но какая же у Пьетро обалденная задница, как же внутри него хорошо. Логан так дуреет с этого мальчишки, что того гляди когти полезут. Но это нельзя, ни за что нельзя причинить ему <em>такую</em> боль, так что Логан притягивает его к себе поближе, зарывается носом в серебристые волосы и просто дышит Пьетро, пока тот постанывает в такт своим же движениям и уносит Логана на самые сахарные облака седьмых небес. </p><p>Чёрт побери, но как же с Пьетро хорошо. Он же будто создан был для Логана со своей выносливостью и силой,  всегда отдаёт всё, что может отдать, и никогда не постесняется сказать, чего хочет сам. </p><p>И Максимофф как будто слышит его мысли: лезет целоваться, льнёт под руки, и, словно мантра, с его губ срывается лишь: «Логан-Логан-Логан». </p><p>Никто из них не знает, как долго мир был сужен исключительно до них двоих, оба потеряли чувство времени. На горизонте уже маячит пик удовольствия, Пьетро уже на финишной прямой, да и Логану осталось совсем немного. Он валит мальчишку на спину, прижимает собой, - знает, как Максимофф это любит, - и, Боже. </p><p>Это невозможно описать словами. </p><p>Логан соврёт, если скажет, что ему не нравится кончать внутрь этой ладной, крепкой задницы. Особенно когда Пьетро не позволяет ему сразу вытащить, и горячее нутро игриво сжимается вокруг члена, обещая долгую-долгую ночь и заставляя Логана рычать. </p><p>Пьетро лежит довольный и взъерошенный, в одной лишь заляпанной футболке, и глаза у него ещё голодные. Он лукаво улыбается, потому что знает, что Логан любит смотреть на него такого, любит видеть, что он такой из-за него. </p><p>- Господи, сколько ты в меня спустил? Я чувствую, как из меня течёт.<br/>
- Скажи ещё, что тебе это не нравится. Не помню, чтобы ты стеснялся просить тебя вылизать.</p><p>Пару мгновений Пьетро осмысливает.</p><p>Логан ухмыляется. </p><p>- Бери меня, свои сигары, и пошли в спальню. Я не намерен слезать с тебя ближайшие часов двенадцать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>